


【毕廷】大魔王后续

by WUJINNI



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUJINNI/pseuds/WUJINNI





	【毕廷】大魔王后续

卸完妆，毕雯珺又推着朱正廷去洗澡。朱正廷正在脱自己的衣服，脱到差不多的时候发现毕雯珺也在脱。“我洗澡你脱什么衣服啊！”朱正廷推了推毕雯珺。

“你洗澡好慢，今天一起洗。”毕雯珺说得理直气壮。

“谁……谁要和你一起洗！”朱正廷脸一下红了。

“你害羞什么？”

“我才没有害羞！”

毕雯珺分明看到他的脸以肉眼可见的速度越变越红，心里暗暗笑了几下，“好啦，又不是没看过，我今天也很累了，不会对你做什么的。”

“真的？”朱正廷将信将疑。

后来朱正廷还是被毕雯珺压在浴室的墙上上下其手，朱正廷被摸得气喘吁吁。“你不是说你累了吗！”朱正廷羞愤地说道。毕雯珺听了，停下了动作，手停留在朱正廷的背上，不再动了，只是静静抱着他。温水冲刷在两人身上，水的声音就近在耳边，心里却一下子平静下来。“你身材太好了，好诱人。”毕雯珺微微弯下腰，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“对不起……我刚刚没忍住。如果你累了，那就不要了。”

朱正廷楞了一下，其实他刚刚只是习惯性的撒撒娇而已，没想到毕雯珺当真了。刚刚还在他身上煽风点火的手现在就安分地贴在他的背上，点起的火却丝毫没有熄灭的意思，反而越烧越旺。录了一天的节目，原本是很累的，但是一旦赤身裸体贴上毕雯珺他还是有很多渴望。但是这样的需求……该怎样说出口啊？

他想了想，推开毕雯珺，转过身快速地开始清洗自己的身体。毕雯珺还以为他真的生气了，正想要哄，却听见他极小声地说了一句：“快点洗，洗完去床上弄。”

毕雯珺只觉得脑袋里“轰”的一声，身上的血都涌到下体去了。

深色的床单上，两具赤裸的身体格外醒目。朱正廷的手老是不能乖乖放着，明明自己很舒服却总是对毕雯珺推来推去。毕雯珺被他扰得无法专心，索性直接用手扣住朱正廷的两个手腕拉到他的头上，朱正廷条件反射地一挺胸，毕雯珺就趁机低头含住了他左边的乳首。敏感的地方被温热的唇舌一扫弄，朱正廷只感觉一阵酥麻从被含住的地方扩散开来。毕雯珺另一只手也没闲着，捏着右边的乳首用有些粗糙的指腹轻轻搓着，时不时稍微用力揪一下，舌尖也配合着绕着最硬的那一点快速打转。朱正廷本来就敏感，哪里受得了这个，他的身体在床单上乱蹭着，却无法摆脱那让他疯狂的唇舌和指尖。

上半身的快感太过强烈，导致下半身的空虚特别明显。朱正廷的下身早就完全硬了，却一直可怜兮兮地被晾在空气里。他挺起腰去蹭，龟头蹭在毕雯珺的腹肌上，蹭了一片湿漉漉的前液。他觉得自己的暗示已经够明显，毕雯珺却依然不去抚慰。他只能更卖力地挺腰磨蹭，双腿直接环在毕雯珺的腰上，腰扭来扭去地动。但是那点摩擦就好像隔靴搔痒一样，才尝到一点点甜头，更大的空虚又向下身袭来。肉棒胀得难受，他不由得开始想念毕雯珺的手套在那上面摩擦的快感。后穴也不知怎么的饥渴无比，甚至一下下收缩着期待什么的插入。朱正廷快要被这种双重的感觉折磨疯了，那些羞耻什么的也抛开不顾了，“你摸一下我呀。”一张口，那种甜腻的嗓音把朱正廷自己都吓了一跳。

“我不是正摸着吗？”毕雯珺坏心眼地装作不懂。

“我是说……摸我下面，那里好硬，我难受……”

“可是我想把你直接操射怎么办？”毕雯珺松开朱正廷的手腕，手指从胸口慢慢摸下去，摸到小腹的时候他看见朱正廷的肉棒狠狠跳了一下，他却绕过那处直接到了后穴开始按压着。他从枕头底下摸出润滑剂，挤了些许在手指上慢慢塞进去，又转动手指均匀涂抹在内壁上。每到这个时候朱正廷都觉得时间太漫长，修长的手指在他体内乱动，把他搅得意乱情迷，巴不得毕雯珺的肉棒快点进来。可是他又明白润滑和扩张是必要的。曾经有一次他们都太急，没有完全扩张就做了，结果后来疼了几天。毕雯珺看着朱正廷的细腰扭来扭去，手一下子抓床单一下子又抱他的肩膀，就知道朱正廷很想要了。他加快扩张着，感觉差不多之后把手指抽出来。在体内的东西没有了，朱正廷有些不满地哼了一声，下一刻，他熟悉无比的东西就抵在他的穴口，并慢慢往里面挺进。朱正廷不明白为什么毕雯珺总是能沉得住气，明明他的额头上全是汗，但还是会因为怕弄伤自己而放缓节奏。终于进到最里面的时候，毕雯珺松了一口气，紧接着朱正廷的腿就勾着他的腰催促道:“你快点呀。”毕雯珺如他所愿地动作起来，他双臂撑在朱正廷身侧，腰一下一下挺着，动作不快却特别狠。他低着头，欣赏着朱正廷因为欲望被满足而露出的性感表情。他总爱咬着唇，呻吟声细细地从唇缝间挤出来，小烟嗓叫起床来性感得要命，勾得毕雯珺神魂颠倒。但是这样的性交对于毕雯珺来说只是餐前小菜而已，他很快找到后穴里前列腺的地方，开始对着那一点加快速度顶弄起来。朱正廷最怕这个，顶弄前列腺的快感对他来说太满太多了，毕雯珺还每次都要顶上去。每顶一下，他就不由自主地全身一颤，后穴也一下下吸着，把毕雯珺咬得直吸气。他扭着腰想逃离，却被毕雯珺用手握住腰按下去，一下子进得特别深。朱正廷“啊”地一下叫出来，抬手抱紧了毕雯珺。他感觉自己被情欲的浪花拍得晃来晃去，毕雯珺就像唯一的一块救生木。在疯狂的时候，偏偏只有带来这一切的人能给他安全感。

朱正廷总想往上移，毕雯珺按着他的肩膀不让他乱动，两人相连的地方他仍然毫不留情地顶撞着。“雯珺，啊……雯珺……”朱正廷一遍遍叫着他的名字，毕雯珺听见自己的名字夹杂在呻吟里面，格外诱惑。“哥哥叫我，有什么事呢？”朱正廷在听见那个称呼的时候后穴就是一缩，毕雯珺无比熟悉地趁着这个时机狠狠顶了一下，然后又是一阵激烈的抽插。这下朱正廷连一句完整的话都说不出来了，他感觉自己的肉棒有一种什么东西要出来的感觉。他想用手碰一下，可是还没碰到就被毕雯珺按住了手。“哥哥，直接射好不好？我知道你可以的。”

不……朱正廷摇摇头，却被操到说不出一句话来。怎么能被直接插射，这样真的好害羞。可是毕雯珺根本不管他怎么想，攻势丝毫没有减缓。终于，朱正廷好像看到眼前一片白光，紧接着是肉棒得到释放的剧烈快感。后穴里的肉棒也停了下来，等朱正廷回过神，感觉到自己肚子上温热的一片。他抬头看了看，发现毕雯珺身上也被他射到了不少。朱正廷羞得要命，“你……啊！”他还没来得及说什么，毕雯珺又动了起来，快速地抽插了几下之后释放在他体内。

“坏人……”朱正廷有气无力地骂道，“我看你才是大魔王……”

“是就是吧。”毕雯珺对此毫不在意，并把朱正廷翻了个身，变成趴在床上的姿势。“不过大魔王只做一次可是不够的啊。”

“你想干嘛！诶……”


End file.
